The Plagues
«'The Plagues'» (рус. Бедствия) – песня из мультфильма студии DreamWorks Animation «Принц Египта». Исполняется Моисеем и фараоном Рамзесом в сопровождении бэк-вокала. И Моисей, и Рамзес переживают обрушившиеся на ￼Египет бедствия, но по-своему. Вождь израильтян требует отпустить его народ, в то время как фараон отказывает ему. Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов – Стивен Шварц * Вокал – Рэйф Файнс (Моисей) и Амик Бирам (Рамзес), Алексей Мясников и Сергей Бурунов (русский дубляж) Текст песни |-|Английский текст = Хор: Thus saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord... Since you refuse to free my people All through the land of Egypt I send a pestilence and plague into your house, into your bed Into your streams, into your streets, into your drink, into your bread Upon your cattle, upon your sheep, upon your oxen in your field Into your dreams, into your sleep, until you break, until you yield! I send the swarm, I send the horde Thus saith the Lord! Моисей: Once I called you brother Once I thought the chance to make you laugh Was all I ever wanted... I send the thunder from the sky, I send the fire raining down! And even now, I wish that God had chose another Serving as your foe on his behalf Is the last thing that I wanted... I send a hail of burning ice on ev'ry field, on ev'ry town! This was my home All this pain and devastation, how it tortures me inside All the innocent who suffer from your stubbornness and pride! I send the locusts on a wind such as the world has never seen On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk, until there's nothing left of green! I send my scourge, I send my sword Thus saith the Lord! You who I called brother Why must you call down another blow? I send my scourge, I send my sword! Let my people go! Thus saith the Lord! Thus saith the Lord! Рамзес: You who I called brother How could you have come to hate me so? Is this what you wanted?! I send the swarm, I send the horde! Then let my heart be hardened And never mind how high the cost may grow This will still be so: I will never let your people go! Моисей: Thus saith the Lord! Thus saith the Lord! Рамзес: I will not... Вместе: Let my/your people go! |-|Официальный дубляж (Пифагор) = Хор: Так молвил Бог, так молвил Бог, так молвил Бог... ...За то, что ты не подпускаешь, Шлю тебе чуму и в плоть и в кровь, В твой каждый дом и каждый хлев, В твой водоем и твой шатер, В любой кувшин и в каждый хлеб, И на очаг, и на скот, Все здания теперь пусты И будут есть плоть, покуда не уступишь ты! Я шлю тебе змей и блох, Так молвил Бог! Моисей: Помнишь ли, о брат мой, Было счастье твой услышать смех? Важнее всего, что стал я... (Хор: Я шлю и гром, и камнепад, и пламя, льющийся дождём!) Так почему же всё нельзя вернуть обратно? Стал ты богу главной из помех, Лучше б этого не знал я. (Хор: Я шлю горящий град во все поля в краю твоём!) Здесь был мой дом. Тяжко видеть разорение поселений и полей! Тяжко видеть жертв невинных непреклонности твоей! (Хор: ...Я шлю огонь, я шлю и боль) Кто был мне братом, возрати покой к моим домам (Хор: ...Я шлю огонь, я шлю и боль), Дай свободу! Так молвил Бог! Рамзес: Ты, кто был мне братом, Сколько бед принес мне твой приход – Этого ль желал я? Я буду непреклонен, И пусть цена словам моим растет В память всех моих незгод. Нет, не отпущу Я твой народ! Моисей: Так молвил Бог! Рамзес/Моисей: Нет. Не отпущу (Отпусти) Я твой (мой) народ! Видео The Prince of Egypt - The Plagues (with lyrics)|Песня на английском языке. Prince of Egypt - The Plagues (Russian)|Песня в русском дубляже от студии Пифагор Интересные факты * Во время исполнения песни были показаны со второй по девятую кары: ** Нашествие жаб; ** Нашествие мошек; ** Нашествие песьих мух; ** Поражение египетского скота; ** Нарывы и язвы на египтянах; ** Град; ** Нашествие саранчи; ** Тьма. Похожие песни * В первый раз за эту вечность￼ Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни